swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Profit
One of the continuous aspects of Sword Quest is the fact that you need money. Money to buy ores, money to buy hammers, money for decorations and trophies; heck, you even need money to repair your swords (no idea why...I mean, you're the one repairing them, and it isn't taking up any more of your materials...guess you're just honest enough to charge yourself for labor). Which begs the question: How do I get more money? What is the best way to make money? Which materials provide the best bang for the...bang...if you will. Here, we'll try to break it down, material by material. To do this, we are going to assume a few things: 1. The swords are equal in preparation/crafting time. (E.g. Copper is 10 minutes, not 11 minutes. Cloud Stone is 8 hours, not 8 hours & 1 minute.) You skip the prep phase and thus skip the extra minute. 2. What you pay is what is listed. BM materials are bought at their average price. Obviously, you know how much you paid and how it can influence the profit margin. 3. You always craft the lowest-value sword. 4. You aren't making any swords with materials from the Black Market or any materials bought with Smith Tokens (excluding Divine Metal for profit). For those materials, the tables will be different and there will be two: One from paying for everything at average BM value, and the other with the materials for free from Adventure. 5. You're smart. If you're going to be gone for 6 hours, making Iron is not the best option. Sure it's great for 30 minutes, but you're gone for 6 hours. Something else will be better. We're looking at averages. You know your own chances at swords. 7. None of these averages include the fusions. We want to see the average per craft. After that's done, we'll see if any fusions are worth doing over a craft. My abbreviations: Table Set - 2 Table Slots. One Set = 2 Slots, Two Sets = 4 Slots. Profit/2TblS - What is the profit when the item is divided by 2 slots? This is done because sure, you can make Mithril, but that takes up 4 spots. So to be fair, you could have made 2 swords that only take up 2 spots each. Profit/1Hr - This is done because it assumes that there is maybe a day, a weekend when your going to be home, and you just watch your crafts like a hawk and as soon as your able to, you put another set of swords on. Obviously you can't as there are 2 minutes of prep/cool down, but close enough. So the profit margin of: Adamantite would need to be divided down until you see how much you were making per hour. T.C of F - True Cost of Fusion. When looking at the profit of a Fusion, we look at what the three Rank B swords would have sold for, and then what the Rank A sells for, and poof! The difference is the profit! ... But that's wrong. For two simple reasons: Time & Space. To go back to Copper: The Fusion requires 3 hours and 4 Table Slots. In those 3 hours, instead of 1 Fusion sword, you could have made 36 Copper Crafts, and tried for more money (if done during the day). To make it easier, we'll assume you had ultra bad luck and always got the lowest rank and thus profit sword there was. Still, that is a more accurate gauge of the profit made or lost. AveP/2Tbl/1Hr - This is where we look at the Average Profit, when we account for a 1 hour craft, and if by using 2 Table Slots. To use Mithril Sword as an example: The sale price is 3,000. The cost is 2,500. So it's a 500 coin profit. However, it took 3 hours, so it actually got you a 166.66 coin profit per hour...oh...but it took 4 Table Slots...so it actually got you a 83.33 coin profit per 2 Table Slots.... So the AveP/2Tbl/1Hr for Mithril Sword is 83.3. The AveP/2Tbl/1Hr for Copper Sword is 300. There you go. With that said... Note: The average price is excluding fusions. This will only be done for the Coin-Bought Ores as only they guarantee a profit. The Profit List (these profits are based on the average sell price for the sword's not including probability of forging) *Profit-Copper - Average: 135.71 Coins 814.28 per hour. *Profit-Bronze - Average: 235.71 Coins 707.14 per hour. *Profit-Iron - Average: 428.57 Coins 857.14 per hour. *Profit-Steel - Average: 757.14 Coins 757.14 per hour *------------------------------------------------BELOW IS OUTDATED------------------------------------------------- *Profit-Tamahagane - Pay for all Average: (-3,975). Pay for only Steel: 3,525. 6 hour craft. *Profit-Silver - Pay for all Average: (-3,928). Pay for only Steel: 3,573. 6 hour craft. *Profit-Obsidian - Pay for all Average: (-3,950). Pay for only Steel: 3,550. 6 hour craft. *Profit-Gold & Diamond - Pay for all Average: Gold (-8,000), Diamond - (16,500). Pay for only base material: Gold 7,000. Diamond 13,500. Gold takes 6 hours, Diamond takes 8. *Profit-Mithril *Profit-Fire Stone *Profit-Ice Stone *Profit-Dragon Stone *Profit-Adamantite *Profit-Ocean Stone *Profit-Cloud Stone *Profit-Meteorite *Profit-Hyper Steel MA *Profit-Sacred Stone *Profit-Demon Stone Adventure Materials: *Profit-Orc Steel *Profit-Beast Crystal *Profit-Magic Orb *Profit-Life Force *Profit-Undead Ash *Profit-Alien Cell Profit-Artifact --------------------------------------------------ABOVE IS OUTDATED-------------------------------------------------- Bare Minimum Profit List. (This is a list that shows you what to expect if you got only the cheapest product) *Copper 300 gold per space per hour *Bronze 450 gold per space per hour *Iron 600 gold per space per hour iron *Steel 333.3 gold per space per hour steel *-------------------------------------------BELOW IS OUTDATED--------------------------------------------------- *Tamahagane -306 gold per space per hour. Pay for only Steel: 111 gold per space per hour *Silver -300 gold per space per hour. Pay for only Steel: 117 gold per space per hour *Obsidian -306 gold per space per hour. Pay for only Steel: 111 gold per space per hour *Gold -556 gold per space per hour. Pay for only Steel: 278 gold per space per hour. *Mithril 25 gold per space per hour *Diamond -640 gold per space per hour. Pay for only Mithril: 297 gold per space per hour. *Ice stone -132 gold per space per hour. Pay for only Mithril: 110 gold per space per hour. *Fire stone -132 gold per space per hour. Pay for only Mithril: 110 gold per space per hour. *Dragon stone -132 gold per space per hour. Pay for only Mithril: 110 gold per space per hour. *-----------------------------------------ABOVE IS OUTDATED----------------------------------------------------- Category:Profit Category:Copper Category:Bronze Category:Iron Category:Steel Category:Tamahagane Category:Silver Category:Obsidian